Letting Go A Misty and Togepi Story
by Joy-girl
Summary: A one-shot based on latest episode in Japan, someone has to let the other go. Why? And will they even do it?


Inspired by the latest episode in Japan. Okay, it's not an AAMRN, but It's so…so… SaD!!! *sobs*

Note: Whole thing may not be entirely accurate

******Backround IS VERY IMPORTANT! Just when Misty had rejoined, team Rocket wasted no time in trying their usual tactics – this time they had someone else on their side and they were after Togepi! They managed to escape their clutches and run into the kingdom were the guy who hired Team Rocket to help him was from. They told the gang that there had been a Togepi helping them rule up to the past five years. In those five years there had been famine and hard times. They were hoping that when they found Togepi, it would help them. Turns out that the evil guy just wanted Togepi for power. There was a long battle where in the end Togepi evolved into Togectic and saved the day, but what of the Kingdom?******

**~* Letting Go – A Togepi and Misty story *~**

   The battle was over, this victory won, but to Misty, the battle was just beginning. 

   "Thank-you for saving our kingdom!" The King said giving a cheerful smile. Behind him, Osashi gave her a small smile, but Misty knew better.  She took a deep breath and smiled sympatheticly at her. 

   "I'm sorry, but Togepi – oh, I'm sorry, that's going to take some getting used to, Togetic, he's like my baby, I raised him. I can't just let him go." 

   The King and Queen looked at Misty with understanding. They had a child of their own, therefore understood Misty's controversy. "We understand, Misty, but please do consider the happiness of our Kingdom and its lands." 

   Misty looked down and bit her lip. Something was tugging at her heart, but she refused to listen. Ash's eyebrows drew together, worried for Misty. If she kept Togetic, she would feel bad for leaving the Kingdom with such need, but, on the other hand, that would mean giving up her precious Togetic. Ash gently placed and hand her shoulder. Misty looked up at Ash in alarm. Ash smiled encouragingly at her. She gave a small, sad smile. She knew what she had to do, it was just so hard to do it.  

   She looked down at her pokemon. Togetic was looking at her, then back at the Kingdom, it's own little mind totally confused as to what to do. She knew the same thing was going through Togetic's mind. Tears stung her eyes as she hugged her baby closer to her. "Togetic…" 

   Togetic snuggled closer, knowing full well what was going on. "Tog…"

   Misty shut her eyes tight, also shutting out the tears. Misty knelt down on one knee and opened up her arms, letting Togetic fly free. She felt the hesitancy, then the warmth that had been there for over two years finally left.

   Misty opened her glassy blue-green eyes and watched Togetic flutter over to the open arms of Osashi. The King and Queen smiled gratefully at her. She could feel all the hope and the happiness returning to the Kingdom because that's what Togetic did. He spread his happy innocence to whomever he came across, but what about her? Would she be happy ever again?

   Misty let a salty tear fall down her cheek as she stood up. Togetic slowly pulled away from its hug and looked at Misty with sad eyes. A bitter smile crossed her face as she saw Osashi's joyful face. Why was she giving Togetic away, anyway? Togetic needed her! SHE raised Togetic, SHE protected him! SHE was the one who watched over Togetic when he had a fever! No, she shook her head mentally. That wasn't right. SHE needed Togetic. Togetic had grown up, and like all children, needed to be let go and set free. Misty hands shook, needing something to hold. 

   Togetic looked at Misty with uncertain eyes. Was this the right thing to do? Misty knew that look. She sniffed and stood up straight. She was going to assure Togetic this was the right thing to do. She would be okay…eventually. Misty wiped a tear from her eye and gave a small wave. Togetic's small, beady eyes watered, but he sniffed back the tears. He knew his mommy being strong for him, so he would be strong for her. "Togetic, Toge tic." 

  Misty's eyes shimmered, she could no longer hold them back. So many emotions filled her at once. Pride, jealously, anger, pain, and love, and so many others. Misty took a deep breath and regained her composure. She turned around and started walked back down the path. Pikachu, Ash, Brock, May and Masato followed uncertainly. Pikachu ran up to Misty and jumped into her arms. Misty closed her eyes and hugged Pikachu close. 

   Pikachu didn't protest. 

   Ash left the others behind and walked up to Misty. "What'd Togetic say?" 

  Misty turned to look at Ash's soft, chocolate brown eyes and she gave him a sad, small smile. "He said that I'd always be his mommy." Ash bit his lip and looked down. Misty hugged Pikachu all the more closer and looked behind her one more time. Togetic was alone, the others had gone back inside the palace. He was watching and waving to her. Misty's tears continued to spill as she waved good-bye to her pokemon. For a moment, she saw little Togepi and a younger Misty with red suspenders and a yellow tank top. She was laughing and chasing Togepi. She scooped Togepi up in her arms and hugged him tight.

  "Misty?" 

  Misty blinked out of her trance. No, Togepi was grown up now. He had evolved and was ready to be on his own. A proud smile curved her lips upward and she looked at Ash who had stopped walking and was looking at her in concern. "I'll be okay, Ash. Let's go."

Soon, Misty leaves as well, but never forgetting her precious Togetic. 

(Actually, I don't know when, I just know according to Serebii.net, Misty leaves) 

*sniff* So SaD!! 


End file.
